The Benefits of Coffee, Alcohol, and Tea
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: It keeps you up at night. It can make you wasted to the point where you can confess everything and anything. It warms you in the winter mornings where it seems like all is lost. It can also help you reconnect with that childhood friend you've been pinning for since you were eleven. /Miraxus/ Modern AU. Threeshot
1. Coffee

**The Benefits of Coffee, Alcohol, and Tea**

**.**

**.**

_Coffee_

**.**

**.**

**.**

He hated moving.

Laxus glared at the large amount of boxes in his new apartment. It wasn't the location of his new apartment that bothered the blond. On the contrary, he was glad to be back into his hometown after traveling the world. It was just the whole process of moving that irked Laxus; it was so time-consuming.

He took a glance at the old watch his gramps gave him on his tenth birthday. With a fond smile at the memories, Laxus knew that he would need something to jump start his already weary body. The man had been driving for hours frustratingly looking for his new apartment that smelled like beer after all.

Laxus glared up to the floor above him. It was probably his new neighbor. Laxus made a reminder to himself about giving whoever was living above him a hell of a greeting later.

Storming out of his apartment, Laxus walked to the café across the street. Then he remembered the new position that was offered to him by Jura Neekis at the police station.

It was going to be one hell of a day for him.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat, Laxus continued to walk in the winter wonderland that covered Magnolia. Curse his gramps for talking him into in one place especially in the winter.

Laxus's eyes scanned the board above him as he entered the cafe. He immediately rejected the frappuccinos and sweet snacks along the tea. Stopping at the counter, Laxus decided to get two regular black coffees. Plain and simple. Pulling out his wallet as the customer in front of him went to find a seat in waiting for their order. He opened his mouth to order, but was stopped by the cashier.

"Laxus? Laxus Dreyer?" The blond looked up from his brown leather wallet to the cashier- a white haired chick wearing the standard green visor and apron. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment with a tug of familiarity at his heartstrings. There was something familiar about her and her white hair and blue eyes-

Wait.

Then it snapped in his slightly drowsy state of mind now fully aware of the person in front of him.

"Mira?" He said her name in surprise as the woman immediately brightened in excitement. Inside, Laxus felt a twinge in her heart. How long had it been since he had seen her? A wave of mixed feelings rushed through him.

"How are you?" He managed to pass the words through his usual scowl that transformed into an awkward smile. Yes, out of all the people in the world Laxus did smile.

"I've been great, and Elfman is too." He smirked. Leave it to the eldest of the Strauss's siblings to talk about her little siblings. Inwardly, he frowned. What about Lisanna? The youngest of the trio should be in college- Mirajane should have been having kittens by now. The woman in front of him would dote on her sister back in their childhood days. He snapped out his thoughts as he heard Mirajane continue, "And you?"

"…I'm fine." She frowned at his hesitance and opened her mouth to say something that was most likely out of concern, because- she was that type of person after all. Laxus was about to reassure as well until the customer behind him coughed once before saying in a grump and apparently exhausted tone, "Some of us would like to get their coffee."

With that interruption, Laxus's scowl was back in place as he glared at the grumpy office suit man, who in turn glared back. Mirajane interrupted their glaring bout with a smile and the usual question before taking down a customer's order, "What can I get you, Laxus?"

"Two blacks. Medium." Mirajane raised a brow and said suggestively with a smirk, "For a girlfriend?"

Laxus blinked. It was like Mira to pry on relationships, but where'd she get the idea that he was dating someone? "Uh no, they're both for me. I have a long day ahead of me."

The smirk disappeared after he said that and Mirajane forgone a polite expression on her face as she entered his order into the computer. "Oh uh, any sugar or cream?"

"No." Laxus said dismissively. He needed the bitter taste of the caffeine. Mirajane glanced up for a moment. "Anything else?"

"No."

"That'll be ten dollars."

Laxus gave her his credit card. Swiping the card, Mirajane seconds later handed it back to him with a thin paper receipt. "It's nice seeing you again, Laxus."

"You too, Mira." Taking a seat near the windows of the café, Laxus took in his surroundings. The café gave off a very comforting warm morning vibe with its hazelnut walls lined with vanilla painted flowers, the dangling light fixtures from the ceiling, and the relative comfy booth lined against the hazelnut walls apart from the cushioned chairs. It only took a few minutes of planning what to do in his apartment until Laxus hear Mirajane call his name for his order.

Going up to the white haired woman behind the counter Laxus nodded in thanks before asking, "What made you think I was in a relationship?"

Mirajane gave him a small smile while replying. "Check your collar, and I'll see you around, Laxus."

Without another word she left as the call of another customer. Laxus with a frown glanced to the collar of his wrinkled white shirt before his eyes widened at the red lipstick stain. Where'd he get- oh. His mind went back to the hotel party on last night. He rubbed off the lipstick from his cheek that a drunken woman got on him.

With his usual scowl Laxus left the café not before popping up his collar, feeling that he left with more questions than answer with his old childhood friend. Taking a sip of his black coffee while waiting for the sidewalk light to go green Laxus frowned as he glanced to his coffee. It didn't taste like a regular black. It tasted sweeter. Then he noticed the writing on the side of his coffee cup that was adorned with the café's logo and blinked at what his serve put down.

"A little sweetness in life for all things bitter, huh?"


	2. Alcohol

**.**

**.**

_Alcohol_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Days turned to weeks since Laxus's first encounter with Mirajane, who was now a constant in his unstable life as a detective. Crime was never dull in the city of Magnolia, Laxus now on his third cup of coffee turned away from the case file in his hand before looked up to his ceiling wondering if he should get a beer from his new neighbor.

After a startling encounter with his upstairs resident- Cana Alberona of all people to live under one roof Laxus found out that most of his acquaintances lived on the street he occupied, Mirajane included later that night at four in the morning of all times. He was positively stunned as he saw her unlock the door across from his residence.

"Mira?" Said person turned and grinned, "Hey Laxus!"

After some small talk Mirajane invited him over after a close call with the toppling oranges from her grocery bag. Her home was relatively comfortable like his company. Her walls were in a light shade of lavender, and her kitchen smelled of her favorite sweets. As expected on the lush walls were pictures, but he didn't see any with Lisanna in them. Laxus frowned at the observation. Even if Mirajane was mad at Lisanna- that was highly unlikely because the eldest would spoil her siblings with her love since high school. Mira would still proudly display her little sister on her walls with a mother hen type of affection.

Just what exactly happened to the two sisters? The question was evidently bugging Laxus's mind. He always found Lisanna to be somewhat like a little sister to him. Laxus noticed how Mirajane wasn't as cheerful and upbeat as he remembered her before she came out of the punk phase when they were in middle school.

When said person in question came back from the kitchen with two bottles of beer and her homemade kuzumochi, she set them on a wooden table and began chatting with Laxus. What they talked about were mainly mundane thoughts. What he did on his travels, what she did after modeling for that one photo shoot, and how their friends were doing in the boisterous town.

He didn't ask the question that had been prickling his brain for the past hour or so, because he wasn't that person that pried information out of people in his personal life. Soon or later they were drunk and Laxus despite being so turned in for the night before he would do anything he'd regret. With a drunken smile, Mirajane brought her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Thank you, Laxus."

Laxus didn't why she thanked him- he had done nothing to earn it in his opinion, but merely nodded and accepted it as she released her hold around his neck. The blond left her that night- or rather that morning wondering if he could have done more at the fleeting moment.

The next time he saw her was back at the café looking as bright as she was when he left to travel the world all those years ago.

Laxus getting up from her couch and files he went into his kitchen and grabbed two bottles of beer before heading over to Mira's place. If anything her place was like a sanctuary from his stressful head numbing detective work and was a place where he could talk freely about what had been going on his mind in the day.

She was his confidant, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Mirajane was the calming presence in his hectic blood stained life in the homicide department. Personally, he was glad that she had allowed him her company, even after all he's done in the past. He was glad that she had given him a fresh start- a second chance.

When he was at her door, Laxus knocked on it then there was a pause in the muffled shuffling in the apartment before the door opened.

There was something different about the woman in front of him. The somber expression that seemed to flit from her clean blue eyes at small moments of thought and normalcy was now fully unconfined from her intricate locks of control over the depression he saw in their miniature conversations. Her eyes were puffy no doubt from crying- but because of what?

A spark of anger lit in his chest as the sight of her painful form that quickly dissipated when Mirajane flung herself into his arms before completely breaking down in front of him. He stiffened at the sudden contact before awkwardly enough putting his arms around her smaller and seamlessly fragile form.

Laxus held her in his arms as she wept. He didn't why she broke down in front, if anything he should have been the _last_ person for her to be so _vulnerable_ around.

In the midst of her tears, she spoke of Lisanna- her untimely death months after he left on journey to find himself which evidently shocked Laxus at the answer that was horrible in so many ways sated his curiosity for the situation. The worst thing was-

It was the anniversary of Lisanna's death.

It was like a knife was twisting itself in his gut.

**Grief. Disbelief. Comprehension. Guilt. Anger. Helplessness.**

He didn't know what to say at that moment in turmoil.

In his eyes, Laxus certainly did not deserve this precious dejected moment. He didn't mind that she was wetting his already stained shirt if he was the same person that he was five years ago…. Laxus would have most certainly took her suffering as a weakness and coldly shove her away. A trivial part of him winced at the remembrance of his past manner as a very arrogant and selfish asshole that wanted nothing more than be someone that wasn't Makarov's grandson.

Reeling himself out of his thoughts, the blond gently led her back into her apartment, closing the door behind him as he did so. Laxus was completely inept in the department of consoling- tried his best to comfort the crying woman. "Hey Mira."

Her pause in the tear fest gave the blond the indication to continue, "Remember how we first met?"

It wasn't a distraction or the need for conversation in the somewhat expressive moment- just a minute to bring her some form of nostalgic happiness and normalcy. It was the only thing he could think of to alleviate the despair that Laxus was seeing in her. He **hated** seeing her cry.

With a shaky laugh Mirajane replied, "Course I remember, Laxus. I dumped my tea all over you."


End file.
